


Eclipse

by Acting4Hope



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like the stars that shoot past in the night sky, the moon also watches us from above. It’s radiance shines down upon the world every night, and then replaced in the morn by the shining sun. The sun and moon are, in any case, much like two sides of a coin. One side never permitted to see the other, and always different from one another. </p>
<p>But, in rare cases, there comes a time where the sun and moon do meet. One passes over the other, thus breaking the norm and shrouding the world in darkness. </p>
<p>This is what we would call an eclipse. </p>
<p>And an eclipse, as you will so see, describes the situation of two very different gems in one very despairing situation.  </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A Sequel to Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! It's been a while, but I'm finally back!! And I'm back with a continuation to a fic that got very popular in the time I've been not really posting anything! 
> 
> I hope whoever read Stars is excited to read this sequel, set in the eyes of the other Homeworld Gems (since there is no way I can possibly bring Peridot back from the first fic). 
> 
> If you haven't read Stars I highly suggest and encourage you go read it first before you read this! This may not make much sense now, figuring this is the first chapter and is sort of setting the scene, but it will help guide you along in later chapters!! 
> 
> Thank you all and I hope you have fun with this new installment of this series!

Much like the stars that shoot past in the night sky, the moon also watches us from above. It’s radiance shines down upon the world every night, and then replaced in the morn by the shining sun. The sun and moon are, in any case, much like two sides of a coin. One side never permitted to see the other, and always different from one another. But, in rare cases, there comes a time where the sun and moon do meet. One passes over the other, thus breaking the norm and shrouding the world in darkness.

 

This is what we would call an **eclipse**.

And an eclipse, as you will so see, describes the situation of two very different gems in one very despairing situation.

.

.

.

Lapis Lazuli was at her breaking point. She could feel it; the chains on her victim gradually slacking and the walls of her rigid mentality slipping. With each passing minute Lapis could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. She knew it wouldn’t be long now before Malachite was set free.

_“This…..is it,”_ Lapis thought, _“I thought I could be strong enough to hold her, but in the end I….failed. I failed Steven…….”_

If only Lapis hadn’t refused to give Steven her location maybe she would be safe right now. Maybe the Crystal Gems would have reached her in time and defeated Malachite, forcibly separating Lapis from her prisoner and thus setting her free. Maybe she could have been with Steven, splashing around in the waves and making sandcastles just like he had spoken about. Maybe she could have been happy…

There was no time for second guessing now, for Lapis could feel her prisoner realizing Lapis’ state and using her own strength to break herself free. Lapis knew that if she let her prisoner go, Malachite would be either independent or controlled by her. In either case, it meant the destruction of the Crystal Gems and Steven. Lapis was not going to allow that.

She had only one option.

With one last burst of strength, causing Malachite to let out a horrifying scream, Lapis gave way of her chains and pulled herself out of the fusion. Her prisoner had no time to try and pull Lapis back in, so Malachite quickly defused and Lapis found herself laying on the ocean floor, weak to the core. Her eyes slowly drooped shut, fatigue taking over, but she was quickly lifted up off the ground by her neck and choked. Despite gems not needing air to breath, choking was still a painful process, and Lapis opened her eyes to meet her attackers beady ones.

Beady, anger-filled, tired eyes glared back at Lapis’. It was the pair of eyes behind the hulking mass of gem that Lapis was forcefully fused with.

“You….” _Jasper_. “You…..worthless, sad, pathetic excuse for a gem,” Jasper’s words came like fire from her mouth as she tossed Lapis to the ocean floor. Lapis hit the ground with a hard thump and felt her gem ache from behind her. Before she could even get the chance to look back up at Jasper, Jasper’s foot slammed down hard on her chest. Lapis cried out in pain, her gem aching with more intensity as Jasper kept her foot pressed down against her chest. Lapis bit her lip to prevent tears and looked up at Jasper. Jasper’s expression was one of pure rage, her eyes like tiny fires as she removed her foot and picked Lapis back up.

“You _trapped_ me,” Jasper said through gritted teeth and she punched Lapis in the face. “ _Imprisoned_ me.” Another punch, “ _Tortured_ me in the body of our own fusion.” Another. “ _Refused_ to free me.” Another. “And, worst of all, _pissed me the hell off_ ,” She tossed Lapis back down to the ground and kicked her repeatedly, hoping to get a couple cries from the gem beneath her. Lapis kept silent, allowing herself to be beaten with unwavering calmness. Lapis was picked back up from the ground and held at eye level with Jasper. She could feel Jasper’s fingers clenching hard onto Lapis’ bare neck, her eyes beating into Lapis’ with an untamed fury. Lapis looked to Jasper and cracked a half-smile.

“W-Well, you didn’t exactly make this whole endeavour easy either…” Lapis croaked out, making Jasper’s angered face drop to a confused one. Lapis took this opportunity to use the last of her strength and crush Jasper under the force of the ocean. Jasper barely had time to scream in agony before the pressure completely took her body and forced her to retreat back into her gem.  

Lapis sat down on the floor once more and picked up Jasper’s gem, encasing it in a bubble that was constantly putting pressure on Jasper’s gem to prevent her from leaving. This would work as a holding cell for Jasper, for now at least. Lapis held the bubble in her hands, taking the time to study Jasper’s gem as her body gave itself up to the fatigue it was experiencing. Lapis carefully lay herself on the ground and shut her eyes, taking a much-needed breather after a very long period of misery.

As she slept, her body let itself be carried up by the force of gravity, and soon she was drifting atop the ocean. A nearby fishing boat saw Lapis’ body and, by slight coercion from the captain’s son, was taken aboard the ship.

**  
** The ship then turned around and took the course back to its hometown in sunny, calm Beach City.


End file.
